


Making Due

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Literal Sleeping Together, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, Nudity, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: The boys are staying at a motel on a hunt, and it is quite literally the shitties place they have ever stayed wlat without any competition. The air doesn't work, there are no pillows, the water is  brown, and they don't trust the beds to not collapse on them in their sleep, but they make it work and can still enjoy each others company.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 68





	Making Due

He should have seen the writing on the wall, and on the sign outside by the highway, and on the employees faces, and the other patrons dissatisfied expression, but he didn’t. Sam missed all of that. Dozens of little signals and tells, warning him and Dean to stay away from the place, however the exhaustion from their latest hunt was too much for them.

It was expected to be an easy job, but their expectations were always wrong. Ultimately, it was still just another salt and burn like they had predicted, but it wasn’t one grave they had to deal with, it was seven graves. Seven angry vengeful spirits who were wrongfully killed and needed to be put to rest.

These were the worst kinds of cases. Not the ones that escalated beyond logical reason, or the ones that came after them emotionally, leaven them shaken, No, the worst were the infuriatingly tedious ones that left them both exhausted from the manual labor of their job.

Having to dig up one grave was so tiring, but seven in a single night left them dead on their feet.

That’s why they didn’t bother to drive back to the bunker, it was too much for them to take. One of hem was bound to fall asleep at the wheel if they tried it. They settled for the closest motel, a place they didn’t even know the name of when they were pulling into it.

Dean had passed out in the back seat once the shovels were put away in the trunk, so Sam was the unlucky one forced to drive them around and go get a room. He stared at the door in front him while he built up the energy to move again.

Stepping out of the car was a challenge that it had no right to be, they had worked harder, and longer on cases in the past, but this one hit them differently. It drained their energy, and made them think of how they were aging. This wasn’t a job you kept forever, you did it u ntil you realized you needed to quit, or until you make a mistake and got killed. Sam hoped they wouldn’t have to deal with the latter option.

He made it to the front office not so much in steps, as in slow drags of his feet across the gravel. The three inches he had to put his feet up onto the sidewalk might as well have been a climb out of Hell with how he was feeling.

Sam had exercised spirits in condemned houses nicer than this place, but he didn’t care in the moment. Inside he only registered the pungent odor of cigarette smoke and not much else, for if he had questions like, “Smoking or nonsmoking,” “Will a single twin bed be okay,” and “no refunds.” Would have drawn his attention to the obvious mistake he was about to make.

The fact that getting his nonsmoking room only cost him twenty-five dollars was a major tell to the quality of the space they were staying in. Sam went for the single twin room in the end because it was the only one on the ground floor. He and Dean would be fine, they didn’t care about how close they would be in their sleep, they had been happy to cuddle close to one another since the more romantic shift in their relationship.

Getting back into the driver’s seat Sam only wanted to rest there, tomorrow morning when he woke up with pain in his neck and an angry Dean in the backseat he could be annoyed with his decision, but right now passing out almost seemed worth it, but Dean stopped him.

Not in any real sense as Dean was still out cold in the back seat, but the worry about what spending a night in the car could mean for Dean’s health when he already wasn’t taking care of himself like he really should have been. With some form of reserve energy he didn’t even know he had, Sam put the keys back into the ignition.

The impala was moved to a parking spot in front of their room and Sam woke up Dean. The older man wouldn’t even qualify as half-conscious in his dazed state, but he was awake enough that he was able lean against Sam for support as they trudged up to the door. It took longer than it should have to get the door open with Dean on one shoulder and a duffle bag over his other arm, but he managed and the door loudly creaked open.

Sam gave it all a once over and the first thing of note was that the single bed in the room didn’t look stable, a few extra dust mites and it would crumble to pieces. Sam dumped the one bag he managed to grab and effectively carried Dean over to the small table in the room, setting him down on the chair and letting his upper half fall forward onto the smooth surface.

It was comforting that the room had hardwood flooring instead of carpet. There would be less germs and bacteria to deal with, but that is likely why it was a hardwood floor, it’s cheaper and easier to clean. The brown water than ran out of the sink faucet was less comforting, as was the broken lock to the bathroom door. The saving grace in all this was that the room didn’t stink as bad as it could have, since he was coherent enough to pay the extra five dollars to avoid the lingering smell of cigarettes.

The salt was taken out from the bag he brought in, and he didn’t really make salt lines, they looked more like long uneven mounds of salt. They didn’t need to be pretty to serve their function, but even as tired as he was Sam could tell they were sloppy.

Next, he grabbed a top sheet they kept in the bag in case the motel sheets were a little too suspicions. Normally, it would have been put on over the regular bedding, but Sam as had no desire to use the bed in any capacity so, he just laid it out flat on the largest open space of the floor.

The heat of the room began to get to him and he tried the air conditioner only to find that it was broken as well.

Sam went back to Dean so he could wake him up enough to get ready to go to sleep properly. “Hey, Dean. Come on. You need to get out of your clothes.”

“Sammy, do I need to. I’m tired.” His eyes didn’t open for his response.

“Please Dean, just sit up and I’ll help you so it.”

Dean ended up flinging his body against the back of the chair and just let his heavy limbs sway with gravity after that. Sam bent over uncomfortable to help pull Dean’s arms out of his flannel and his Henley. If he got down on his knees to help him now then he wouldn’t make it back up again.

The most active thing Dean even did was kick his shoes to the floor, and then sloppily toe off his socks, but then he let Sam hoist him up again to push his pants and underwear down, letting gravity take the lead from there.

He was directed to the sheet on the floor which he half fell, half crawled onto. Dean settled onto his stomach, his head rested on his left arm and the other stuck out past his head still a few inches from the edge of the makeshift pallet. His left leg was pulled up slightly at his side and his right one was going out ward, similar to what his arm was doing. 

It didn’t look very comfortable from where Sam was standing, but he knew it would be better than the shabby bed he had been foolish enough to pay for.

Sam stripped now stripped himself out of his own clothes. They repeatedly got caught on his body or on each other when he would try to remove something without removing the thing that was on top of it. The whole process left him feeling worse than he had been back in the impala, but he was naked now and the heat of the room wasn’t causing him to sweat anymore.

The crawled onto the sheet next to Dean, wrapping his body around Dean’s right side, using Dean’s ass as his pillow for the night lie he had done before. A hand reached around Dean’s side, the tips of Sam’s fingers could just reach his stomach to hold onto him there. Sam used his other hand to stroke over the back of Dean’s thing, it was a familiar gesture that brought comfort to the both of them.

He placed a light kiss on dean ass, and said a soft, “Sleep well, Dean.” Before his hand gradually slowed down to nothing as they both got the rest they severally needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of my work in the comments.
> 
> Do you guys want a chapter where they wake up and have sex?
> 
> Also here is the link to the fanart that inspired me.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/smut-slut/art/close-to-you-330019151


End file.
